


No Strings

by TragicMemoryLoss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Multi, OUAT - Freeform, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicMemoryLoss/pseuds/TragicMemoryLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No strings attached. None. Well, there wasn't supposed to be. Emma and Hook have an arrangement, one that was supposed to be kept a secret. Hook gets jealous and acts out, leaving Emma with a lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> This is my second CaptainSwan fanfiction. This will be a multi chapter.  
> First chapter is okay, but it'll get better :)

Emma woke up to the sound of leather rubbing against more leather. There was a small jingling sound and a grunt.   
Emma kept her eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep. She did not want to talk to the man so early in the morning. She heard him softly curse and almost laughed, covering the sound with a cough.

“I never pegged you for an actress, Swan.” The man said. “You know, you almost had me convinced.”

Emma opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She looked at the man at the end of her bed.

“Morning, love.” He said with a smirk.

“Morning, Hook.” She smiled sarcastically. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked waking up next to me. This is the fourth time you’ve stayed the night.” She added, watching him carefully.

“It has its perks, darling. Besides, you wore me out last night.” Hook noticed her glare and laughed.

“Shh.” Emma jumped out of bed. “Henry might wake up.”

“Oh, that would be terrible.” Hook said dramatically. “Waking up to find his mother and a pirate–“

“Out.” Emma cut him off, opening the door quietly. “Now.”

Hook grinned. “Ooh, I love it when your demanding.”

Emma swatted him and pushed him out the door. “You’ll keep your promise?” Emma asked him as he started towards the front door.

“You ask me this every time, love. Of course I will.” He said without looking at her.

“Okay. Goodbye, Hook.” Emma said, lowering her voice. 

“Until next time, Swan.” He winked and walked out of the apartment.

Emma sighed and shut the door. “Until next time.” She whispered, walking back to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Like it? Review and give it a kudos!   
> I love when you guys respond.


End file.
